


Enter Zoom

by bar_allen



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Episode: s02e06 Enter Zoom, Hurt Barry, Missing Scene, i'm so bitter they never talked about this on arrow, like they should have?, slight canon divergence - thea knew barry from before vandal savage, tagged violence but it's basically what we've seen on the show, team arrow watches the news, worried team arrow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-10 15:09:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8921878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bar_allen/pseuds/bar_allen
Summary: Team Arrow watch the news and react to Zoom breaking Barry's back.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I found this in a folder on my laptop, I've written it ages ago because I felt like there aren't enough Flash/Arrow fics where Team Arrow react to Barry basically being dragged around like a doll on TV. Enjoy!

Oliver was training with Thea, Laurel and Diggle while Felicity was sitting behind her computers eating a chocolate bar and keeping an ear out for anything that required Team Arrow's assistance.

"As much as I would love to be as badass as you guys are, I'm so glad I don't have to watch what I eat to keep as crazy fit as you are." Felicity said happily as she took another bite from her bar. Diggle chuckled as he backed away quickly dodging a hit from Oliver, which ended up hitting Laurel instead.

"I do envy you sometimes, Felicity." Laurel huffed as she rubbed her jaw and walked away to get herself an ice pack, thanking the heavens that Oliver decided to give them a 5 minutes break.

Felicity laughed as she got up and went to grab herself a cup of water, then came back to her screens and decided to check the news. Her laugh died in her throat as she dropped her cup and it fell to the floor, smashing into pieces, almost in slow motion.

Everyone stopped what they were doing and turned to look at her in concern, Thea asking if everything was alright. Their answer was an almost inaudible 'oh my God' and a horrified look on her face. Before anyone could ask anything else, she reached for her keyboard turning the volume up.

"...ould this be the end of the Flash?" was all everyone heard before they were all rushing to Felicity's side to look at the screen. They were filled with horror as the screen changed to show a demonic looking creature, covered in dark leather and flashes of blue lightning. They watched as that evil speedster dragged a blood covered, unconscious Flash into the CCPN and lifted him in the air, shaking him around like a puppet.

"Look at your hero." He said, his demonic voice filling their ears and echoing through the Foundry, as none of the Star City heroes was able to do anything but watch as their friend was humiliated and hurt on their computer screen.

"This man is no God." He said as he lifted Barry's limp body into the air, "He is nothing."

With that, the evil speedster looked at Barry, then sped out of the CCPN, dragging his body behind him. The team could see all the reporters standing away from the two speedsters, in fear of getting hurt, with shock covering their features.

The screen changed again, going back to the anchorman, who looked like he was trying to hide how scared he really was of the whole situation. He cleared his throat then said that they had no information on where either speedster was at the moment, but he was praying to God that someone would save their hero, like he had saved them many times, from the hands of that evil monster.

Diggle was the first to move, turning off the channel and looking at the rest of his team waiting for their reaction. His military training telling him to cover any grief or anger he was feeling for that boy.

Thea looked up from the screen, at Oliver and whispered, "do you think he's...?"

"No. Barry is strong. I'm sure he's okay." Oliver answered her unfinished question. Despite his optimistic words, the slight waver of his voice didn't go unnoticed by the rest of his team.

"I'm going to call Caitlyn." was the first thing Felicity said since they all watched their friend at the mercy of the devil of a speedster. She dialed Caitlyn's phone and when no one answered, she tried Cisco's, Iris' and even Barry's but none of the Central City team was picking up. But Felicity needed to know what happened to her friend so she decided to hack into the Star Labs network, and with a few skilled clicks, she was able to log into the Star Labs computers and see all the data they had.

For the second time that day, her horrified mumbled 'oh my God' caused her team's hearts to drop. But before anyone could say anything, she was showing them CCTV footage from outside Star Labs of Barry fighting that speedster. They watched that demon catch a bolt of lightning and throw it back at Barry. They watched as Barry ran, having that thing speed after him. They watched as they both fell from the sky, blue speedster on top of scarlet. They watched as he beat their helpless friend and then they saw him throw the final punch, right into his spine. They heard the sickening crack sound Barry's back made, then watched him fall to the floor.

"He... Guys, Zoom..." Felicity started, but for the first time she was rendered speechless.

"Zoom?" Laurel asked. Felicity cleared her throat then continued,

"That's what this speedster is called, according to the Star Labs files. And he... he broke Barry's back..." Felicity stopped as she couldn't even think of what that meant. She couldn't picture the consequences that Barry might have to go through.

"Thea, Laurel, you two stay here. Diggle, Felicity and I are going to Central tonight. Don't argue with me on this. I know you want to come too, but I don't think this is going to be a short trip, and Star City still needs someone to watch over it, alright?" Both Thea and Laurel agreed but not before making Oliver promise that they would keep them updated on the situation in Central City.

**Author's Note:**

> I will forever be bitter that no one from Team Arrow actually reacted to this on the show. Like, for real? Anyways, thanks for reading! All comments are welcome. :)


End file.
